The waterblender
by Mimika chan
Summary: Percy and his little sister, Marina (OC), go out for a stroll on the beach.


I do not own Percy Jackson. I would like to apologize for any mistake you may find here. English is not my mother language. If you want to read this fanfiction in Portuguese, search for "O dobrador de água". Enjoy!

* * *

- Hey, brother! Could you do that again? – asked the little girl, blinking her eyes.

Percy turned back and looked at her. Marina was just five years old, but she was very intelligent for her age. Sometimes, she would look for his brother to ask him about ancient Greek myths.

And he loved telling her the old stories.

- What's now, Mary?

- I would like to see you… Hun… - she seemed nervous – The thing with the sea water. Could you do that again?

- What? You mean…

- Like the cartoon! – she laughed – Avatar's friend is a water-ble-ble-blender!

- Waterblender? Avatar? – Percy laughed too – It's not real, Marina! I'm real. And I'm much more interesting than the little bald man.

- Aang is more handsome than you… - the girl whispered.

- WHAT?

- Nothing! – she looked the other way.

- Come here. I'll show you… The waterblender thing.

- Yeppie!

He took her to the farthest side of the beach. Nobody would bother them there, and Percy would be able to spend hours with his little sister.

"I'm always so busy with my studies. I bet Marina will feel great if I play with her for a while."

- Hey, brother!

- Yep?

- Annabeth. When is she coming to play with me?

- I don't know… I haven't seen her for months. I almost feel worried with that.

- You said that sister Anna can take care of herself.

- Yeah…

"And she can take care of me too…"

- But, brother… Don't you wonder what she's been doing in Harvard?

- I can imagine…

"For sure, she is reading all the architecture books she can find!"

- She is beautiful.

- Yep… - Percy blushed.

- I wonder if there is any smart boy thinking of her right now.

- I think of her all the time, Marina.

- I said "smart boy".

- What do you mean?

The girl laughed loudly.

- You're funny, brother.

- Now, tell me: why are you doing such questions?

- It's just that… - she stared at the sand – Come on, brother! Will you show me the waterblender thing or not?

- Sure. – he smiled – Come here.

He walked and stared at the sea. It was good to feel the wind on this face, the water on his feet. Percy moved his hand… And the water danced.

-Whoaaa! It's beautiful, brother! Do it again!

He moved the other hand, splashing water everywhere. Marina jumped and yelled. She was feeling pretty happy.

- Man, you're all wet! Paul is going to kill me!

- You always say "Paul", brother. Why don't you say "father"?

- Well, I don't… - he stopped.

"I like Paul. Really. He is a good person. But… But Poseidon is my father."

- Brother, can I play here for a while?

- Sure.

Percy sat on the sand and watched Marina running on the beach. He was almost sleeping when something touched his arm. He turned back.

- Annabeth? Is that… Is that really you?

- What's up, Seaweed Brain? – the girl smiled at him – Long time don't see you.

- You look so…

- So what?

- Gorgeous…

She blushed.

- I knew you would say something like that.

- I thought you were studying…

- I'm on vacation and decided to stop here and…

- Spend a night to remember with me? – he blinked his eyes and smiled like a bad boy.

She slapped his neck.

- I wanted to see Marina. She is do kind…

- You missed me too.

- Are you sure of that? – Annabeth pretended he was wrong. But he wasn't – Ok, I missed you. A little.

- I missed kissing you. We haven't kissed since…

- Don't talk about kiss near your sister! – Annabeth slapped his neck again.

- Come on! You missed kissing me too!

- I-I… - her cheeks blushed – I don't…

- Hey… - he smiled at her – Kiss me now, then.

She snorted.

- Seaweed Brain…

She got closer to him, and he could feel her breath in his mouth.

- I missed you… - Percy said – Very much…

- What are you doing?

- Ma-Marina! – Annabeth turned back suddenly – It's you, sweetie?

- You were trying to kiss my brother? I apologize for interrupting you.

- I don't… Percy, tell her…

- Why did you do that, Marina? – he sighed – She almost kissed me!

Annabeth slapped his neck for the third time.

- Wow! I did not miss that…

- Brother?

- What's now?

- Can you teach me how to blender the water?

- What?

- Blender the water. – Marina turned to Annabeth – Just like in Avatar.

- Avatar? The blue guy?

- No! – the girl shouted – Aang!

- What is…?

- Don't ask, Annabeth. – said Percy – Marina, I cannot teach you that.

- Why?

- Because… You know… You are not Poseidon's daughter.

He tried to smile, but Marina started to cry.

- Stop saying we are not brothers! You love this stupid Poseidon more than you love me, and I hate you for that!

She kicked his knee and ran away.

- Marina! Wait! Come back! Marina! Oh, darn! Paul is going to kill me! I'm sure he will!

Percy turned to Annabeth. She always said the right thing. He hoped it would happen again.

The blonde girl sighed.

- She is in love.

- What?

- There's a boy… Probably a classmate.

- WHAT?! Annabeth, she is five years old!

- I loved Luke when I was seven.

- It was different.

- Maybe you're right… - she stared at the sand - I… I think Marina wants to surprise the boy.

- She is just five years...

- Listen, I'm not saying they'll marry or something else like that. It's just a passion, okay? It'll pass. Soon, Marina will turn to you again and say "Come and play with me, brother!".

Percy sighed and held his girlfriend's hand.

- Annabeth, tell me a secret. When you see Marina, do you think of your brothers?

She stared at her feet.

- I don't want to talk about it now, okay?

- Sure… Hey, Annabeth.

- What?

- I love you.

- Seaweed Brain! – she laughed – You can't touch me with this silly smile and…

Sea water splashed on her face. Percy laughed.

- You… - Annabeth looked at her wet clothes – You didn't…

- Hey, Annabeth. – he got closer and held her two hands.

- WHAT?

- I missed kissing you.

Her cheeks blushed once again. She whispered:

- So kiss me now, stupid waterblender.

He smiled and kissed the girl that he loved while the sea water danced around them.


End file.
